Loon
by Oddery
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are in love with each other. But Kagome is Inuyasha's boss! Will a chance encounter finally let them be together? ONESHOT. Rated for zest... Beware...


_Hello, friends!_

_This story is dedicated to __**cenarules190 **__who contacted me on Gaia and asked me to write this. I hope it's what you imagined! (Insert emoticon here)_

_Anyway, on with the fanfic! _

**Loon**

**DISCLAIMER**: I'll own Inuyasha when I give up my new Darth Vader house shoes. (No, really! I have some! Thanks, Dad!)

_**(QWERTY)**_

Kagome lay her head on her desk, trying to rub the headache out of her with her fingers. Pieces of her brown-black hair fell over her eyes, annoying her. She tucked them back in to her neat bun. She'd drank a tiny bit too much last night – a tiny bit! – and this is what she had to show for it. Her birthday had been yesterday and her family and friends had thrown her a party… with an open bar, which she took advantage of.

A knock on the door made the split in her cerebrum much wider, "Come in." She mumbled a few obscenities toward the knocker, most likely being Inuyasha, the advertising department head, who _most likely_ wanted to pester her about being drunk last night. She peeked at the person coming in, and it _was_ Inuyasha.

"Good morning, boss!" Inuyasha said cheerfully (and loudly).

'_Ugh,_' Kagome thought, _'I don't feel like a boss. Certainly not a CEO.' _

He dragged an armchair from the opposite wall and placed it next to her desk; he plopped down in it.

"Stop screaming at me," she groaned. She put her arms around her head to try and block him out.

"Don't be like that. You didn't see the present I got you." He held up a cup of coffee and a bottle of aspirin as she turned. Laying her head down on her left arm, the other in her lap, she smiled at him. He smiled back and handed them to her.

She sat up and popped the aspirin in her mouth and downed the whole cup of coffee; she looked over at him, "Thank-you."

Disregarding her politeness, he said (commenting on how she took the pills), "Very nice. That was quite ladylike."

She waved her hand and inspected the cup for traces of coffee, "Oh, shut up."

"Now is that anyway to talk to someone who rescued you from a massive hangover?" he asked folding his arms.

"Well, rescued me by giving me means to dull the pain of a massive hangover," she corrected, still inspecting the cup.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Can you calm down the bitterness enough to enjoy the presents I got you? I couldn't get to you last night, surrounded by tequila and all," he smirked at her.

"I thought the coffee and aspirin _were_ my presents," she said, looking at him and setting the coffee cup down.

He snorted, "No, I'm a much better friend than that." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope. Kagome took it, curious as to what it held. She broke the seal and took out the thick piece of paper inside. Kagome recognized the logo in the left-hand corner: it was a gift certificate for a full day of spa treatments for two at one of the most expensive and exclusive spas in Tokyo.

"I-Inuyasha," she gasped.

"I wanted to give you a birthday gift, but I also thought this as a congratulatory gift, too."

She looked up at him, "For what?"

"It's been a whole year since you started this company from scratch. The work has been long and hard for you; you deserve this, Kagome. You really do," Inuyasha said earnestly.

She hugged him, "Thank-you."

He smiled and squeezed her tightly for a moment and then broke away. "But you know it takes forever to get an appointment there, you have to wait like six months or something. I forget what they told me exactly."

Kagome sighed, "I know. That sucks, though. I was really hoping to do something fun for the three-day weekend I'm giving myself."

"I'm taking a few days off, too."

She smirked at him, "Really? Is that so? What if I – Oh, I don't know – give you mounds of paper work that you have to fill out, so much that you can't leave? I could be that kind of boss, you know. The bitchy kind."

He feigned a cold look, "You wouldn't; you mean, woman, you."

She laughed and he stood up, stretching a little. Kagome followed. They looked at each other for a moment, waiting for the other to say something. Inuyasha opened his mouth and then closed it, shaking his head. Kagome noticed that his face had reddened.

He picked up his things and walked toward the door, Kagome close behind him.

When they got to the door, Kagome said, "Thank-you for the gift certificate. Really, that was very sweet of you." She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

For a moment, Inuyasha looked taken aback; he composed himself quickly and said, "You're welcome, Kagome. Oh!" He reached into his bag, "Here's your other present. You'll need more coffee later, trust me. I've had my fair share of hangovers." He handed her an electric blue thermos, Kagome's favorite color.

She took it, "Thanks."

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Inuyasha cleared his throat, expectantly. He pointed to his cheek, "I believe you owe me another for that."

Kagome grinned and briefly kissed his cheek again. He opened the door and then, as if he just remembered something, he said, "Happy birthday, Kagome." Inuyasha left with a smile on his face and Kagome went back over to her desk, setting the thermos on her desk.

They'd met in college, but they saw each other very little, (Inuyasha was a friend of a friend). Even though they barely spoke to one another, one evening at a party Inuyasha had been there for her.

_She remembered that it had been in the middle of nowhere, in a barn. There were dozens of cars outside and muffled techno music was muffled by the walls of the barn. Kagome didn't know anyone at this party, except for Eri, who was supposed to be her ride home. Eri had promised that the moment that the party became too much for Kagome that they could leave, but Kagome was still uneasy._

_Inside, it was chaos. People were yelling, drinking, dancing, and acting absolutely barbaric. Kagome found a corner to sit in, not even daring to mingle. For nearly an hour, she sat there, just watching the uproar until she couldn't take it anymore. She found Eri sitting in the lap of some goth-punk skinhead with a menacing look on his face. From the looks of her, she was drunk or in the process of being so. _

_Kagome said, "I want to go."_

_And then Eri informed Kagome that she had no intention of leaving early and that Kagome could find her own way home for embarrassing her in front of the goth guy; it wouldn't have hurt Kagome so much if the guy hadn't thrown in some insults of his own._

_Kagome rushed out of the barn, through the many tangled rows of cars and sat on the side of the empty country road. This had to be the only house for miles. She put her head on her knees and began to cry._

"_You okay?" someone asked behind her; it was a man's voice. He sounded worried._

_Kagome turned, "Oh! Inuyasha!" She stood and threw her arms around his neck._

_He patted her awkwardly, "Um, hi."_

_She reddened and pulled away quickly, "Sorry. I'm just so happy to see someone I know."_

_He waved his hand, "S'okay. I saw Eri in there a minute ago. Aren't you friends with her?"_

_Kagome nodded, her tearful voice becoming more high-pitched as she spoke, "Yeah, she was supposed to be my ride tonight… but she's trashed, and she was angry at me for wanting to leave early. And she told me that I could find my own way home. And I don't know where I am. And–"_

_Inuyasha, sensing that she was on the verge of tears again, "Hey! Hey!" He held her, "It's okay. I'm here. I'll take you wherever you want to go, okay? No more tears."_

_Kagome nodded and pulled away, wiping her face with her fingers, "Okay. Sorry."_

_He put his arm around her shoulders, walking with her, "Yeah, well, you pretty much cried your way in to a ride." He smiled down at her, "Naw, I'm just kidding. I'll always help out a friend in need."_

Kagome was sure that that was the night she fell in love with Inuyasha. Not that it would have been hard: the man _was_ gorgeous. He had long black hair, deep blue eyes, and a sexy smile. He walked with a cool, refined appearance; every woman in the office swooned whenever he walked by. Except for Kagome, she kept all that to herself. At least she hoped she did.

She could never act on her feelings, especially now since she was his boss; and she also knew that he felt the same way about her, somewhat at least. He had to, his thoughtfulness with the coffee and aspirin proved that. But again… she was his boss.

'_I need a vacation, __**bad**__.'_

_**(QWERTY)**_

'_I don't think you could have made a bigger ass of yourself in there!_' Inuyasha thought angrily to himself. He sand down in his desk chair, a hand on his forehead._ 'She's too good for me, too sweet…'_

He always made a complete ass of himself in front of her, and she always brushed it off with that Kagome-ish smile on her face. He also loved how she could turn him into a blushing twelve year old getting his first kiss whenever she gave him a peck on the cheek; and also how she could turn him into a horny seventeen year old boy whenever she wore some sort of form-fitting, bold-colored, hot outfit if she were going out with friends (a group which usually involved him).

These feelings were as much exhilarating as they were terrifying. He felt good and terrible about them and he probably wouldn't have had such feelings if he hadn't seen her that night in college. He was sure that that was the night he'd fallen in love with her. He remembered the look in her bright, crystal blue eyes and how soft her pale skin looked. He remembered wanting to feel the cool smoothness of it. He knew she liked him, at least a little bit. She flirted when he flirted, but a lot of women did that with him: he was a charming guy. But Inuyasha wanted one woman, and she was Kagome.

'_Man,'_ he thought, _'I need a vacation.'_

_**(QWERTY)**_

Kagome was glad to finally be out of work and into some relaxation. She'd rented a cabin for three days. The long drive up to the mountains was well worth it: the cabin was cozy, but not cluttered, and the view outside was beautiful. There was a lake right behind it with a dock. There were two other cabins on either side of her, both of them a little bigger than hers and –so far– had no one in them.

She went for a short walk around the area, smelling the trees and seeing nature. She walked down to the dock and put her feet in the water and smiled, it felt like bathwater –which reminded her that she needed to take a bath the moment she got back. That was another thing about her cabin: it had a_ fabulous_ bathroom.

The climb back up to it though was quite strenuous. Kagome paused to clutch her side, panting. After a minute, she allowed herself to walk again. Later on, she got hot and tied her pink hoodie around her waist, exposing the thin, white tank top she had underneath. She crawled in her skin at the feel of sweat gathering on her, it soaked into her clothes. Kagome hated sweating.

Reaching the top of the hill and the back of the cabin, Kagome went inside and ran a bath, also noting that she had gained a neighbor while she was out. She went out the front door while waiting for the tub to fill up. Not wanting to be rude, Kagome decided to walk over and greet the other person who was untying something over the side of the truck bed. Her jaw dropped when she got close enough to see who it was.

"Inuyasha?" she gasped.

His back tensed, and he turned, "Kagome?"

"What are you doing here? Are you messing with me?" she asked, folding her arms.

"Actually, I book this same cabin every year around this time. I should be asking you those questions," he said sternly.

Kagome looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry. I was just surprised, that's all."

They stared at each other in silence for a while. Kagome, then noticing how gross she probably looked right now, said, "Um… I better go. I've got a bath running…"

"Right," was all he said. She walked off, leaving a very stressed Inuyasha.

He turned back to what he was doing, swallowing hard. What the sweat did to her clothes… He shivered. The amount of concentration it took to look into her eyes was monstrous. When he'd watched her walk away, he followed a drip of sweat that slid its way between her shoulder blades. He found himself wanting to pull her back towards him and slide his hand under her tank top and up her back, feeling her warm sweaty skin. He found himself wondering what her skin tasted like, what and where his tongue would taste. He walked inside his cabin, bag under his arm.

'_Oh, man,'_ he thought.

The fantasy escalated as he sat down, plopping the bag down in front of him. He could hear her cries, begging him and urging him. He stared out at the fireplace in front of him, and then closed his eyes, giving himself to the fantasy. He could feel her long legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him into her. He could feel her fingers digging into his back. Shaking his head away from further thoughts, he tried to distract himself with more chores. But the racy dreams continued to roll around his head, even as he slept that night.

_She pulled the ribbon from her hair, letting it fall down past her shoulders. He shook with the desire to run his hands all over her body. He pulled her to him, in a tight embrace. Her scent bewitched his mind, and the look in her eyes awakened something instinctual inside him._

Inuyasha stirred in his sleep, unaware that he was groaning softly. The dreams always started out like this, him burning with arousal, and her staring at him like an innocent doe, trembling and wide-eyed. Kagome never had that look on her face, though. She had an uncanny talent for hiding her emotions, a talent that worried him. He wished that she would open up to him more, they _were_ friends after all. _'What if she isn't hiding anything?'_ he'd tell himself. But there were times when he was so sure that she was as lonely as he was, her eyes told him that…

_In a flash they would both be half naked: Kagome braless and in her panties, Inuyasha clad in a pair of jeans. They still held the same tight embrace. Then Inuyasha's hands descended and placed themselves on her bottom, slipping beneath her panties. He massaged her there, squeezing and rubbing his thumbs all around._

_Then he would kiss her. Softly at first, but the desire he held for her possessed him, his tongue teasing hers as she kissed back shyly. He could feel her nipples harden, and one of his hands left her panties to grab a breast. He teased her hardened nipple as he kissed her, making Kagome gasp and arch her back. He leaned forward to put them both on the bed (or grass, or rock; this depends on where they were in the dream; in this dream, they were in a bedroom), Kagome's back slowly sinking into the mattress._

_Inuyasha's hands roamed all over her body; he began to kiss her neck and collarbones. He slowly took off her panties, appreciating the sound they made as they slid down her legs. As soon as they were completely off, Inuyasha spread her legs apart with his palms. He slipped off his last piece of clothing, revealing his erection; (for whatever reason, in these dreams he didn't wear underwear, something he'd __never__ done before)._

_He got on the bed again, moving up Kagome's body. He slowly moved his hips forward, looking at her with dark, lustful eyes…_

Inuyasha snapped awake. "Fuck!" he cursed quietly.

He rolled over and rubbed his face with his hands; then he looked over at the clock. _'4:45 a.m. … damn,' _he thought. He took his hands off his face and stared at the wall, only to find that he'd also become fairly excited by the dream. "Fuck!" he said again, a little louder this time. He scowled at the tent in his sheets.

He tried the obvious method of getting rid of it, but that made it worse. He tried thinking of the ugliest thing he could think of, and again it failed. And then he thought of the lake, and how cold the water must be at this hour and in this season.

So then, he got dressed and set off, determined to save himself from some embarrassment.

_**(QWERTY)**_

Kagome woke, refreshed and a little groggy. It was still early, about five in the morning. She started some coffee in the kitchen and waited outside on the front porch until she heard the bell that told her the coffee was finished. She walked back inside and poured herself a cup of the hot liquid. She moved over the back window and looked out at the lake.

Someone appeared to be swimming laps in it.

Getting a closer look, Kagome saw that it was Inuyasha. _'Well, who else?'_ she thought, _'We're the only two here.'_

She watched him for a while. Sometimes he'd swim so far out that she could barely make him out. He swam very well, like he'd been doing it for a long time. She remembered that he'd been on the swim team in college.

'_I don't think it was a __real__ team… like a club team, that's what I think it was,'_ she thought absently.

Inuyasha swam towards the ladder on the side of the dock… he started to climb it. Kagome then realized, panicking.

'_He's NAKED!'_

She tried to look away, she really did, but her girlish curiosity got the best of her. She felt like she was fifteen.

Inuyasha grabbed a towel and dried his face off. Then he did his arms and chest. Kagome was practically on the countertop now, getting closer to the window. All she had had a view of was his back and well-sculpted ass. And then he turned, drying his face again with the towel, giving Kagome a head-on view of himself…

"Oh, my _God_," Kagome whispered. She saw him start to take the towel off his face and –in an attempt to try and hide herself– panicked and fell off the counter. As she recovered, she thought again of what she'd seen. "Oh, my God," she said again.

_**(QWERTY)**_

Inuyasha hadn't been plagued by thoughts of Kagome for the rest of the day, something he thanked the gods for. He was relaxing on the couch with a beer, watching a movie when he heard a knock on the door. He knew who it was. Pausing the movie, he took a deep breath and got up. He walked over and opened the door.

Kagome smiled at him in the doorway, "I could use some company."

He smirked at her and leaned against the frame, "And inviting yourself over to my place is your solution for that problem?"

She shrugged, "We could go over to my place if you want. It doesn't really matter to me."

He held up his hands, "Alright, fine. C'mon in."

She stepped past him and stood in the middle of the room, looking around curiously.

"You want something to drink?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

"Do you have any wine?"

_**(QWERTY)**_

A while later, both sat on the floor in front of the couch, half a bottle of wine drank and two plates cleaned of cake.

They sat quietly, having finished the movie they were watching; evening had also fallen: crickets were chirruping and moonlight kissed the water outside ever so slightly. All that was left to entertain them was a blazing fire. They sat close together, their thighs barely touching. They would occasionally look at each other, and smile.

"So what made you decide to come out here? I wouldn't think a woman like you would want to stay in a cabin up in the mountains," Inuyasha said suddenly.

She looked over at him, "Well, I don't know. I guess I could have used some peace and quiet." She looked down at the glass in her hands, "Also, I couldn't make a reservation at that spa soon enough."

"I told you," Inuyasha said, "that place is impossible."

Kagome smiled to herself, "I know." She sighed, "It would have been nice to have gotten a nice foot rub, though."

They both sat there for a long time, just thinking and staring into the flames. Then Inuyasha got stood up, getting an idea. He told Kagome to wait there, and then he retrieved a washtub from the laundry room. He put a kettle on the stove to boil and waited. When it was done, he poured the water into the washtub and put another kettle on. He repeated this process until the tub was nearly full. After that, he got some epsom salt to put in the water.

Kagome watched him with confusion. What was he up to?

Inuyasha pulled a chair out of the dining table and set it at the front of the table, facing out. He set the washtub in front of it. Then, he got a towel and some lotion from the bathroom, and –when he reappeared– said, "Okay, come here."

Standing and placing her glass on the table, Kagome said, "What's all this?"

"Your spa treatment," he said, smiling.

She gave him an odd look, and then she shrugged, "Alright."

_**(QWERTY)**_

"Mm," Kagome murmured as Inuyasha rubbed the lotion on her feet and calves. The soak had been nice: the water was warm and the salts softened her feet. But Inuyasha's hands were even better. They were large and calloused, and they nearly covered her tiny feet as he massaged the lotion into her.

Inuyasha was having a hard time sticking to just her feet and calves. He would be more than happy to rub the lotion on her thighs, back, and breasts. He mentally sighed, trying to make the best of this and enjoy the noises she made as he _**only**_ touched the bottom parts of her legs.

Kagome struggled with not making a move. The tension in the room weighed down on her. She could sense that he felt it, too. She wanted this, she really did. But it had to happen tonight, or it wouldn't happen at all. She thought this as his rubs slowed, then stopped. He looked up at her with an unreadable expression. She ran her fingers through his bangs and he closed his eyes.

When he opened them, Kagome said two words: "Don't stop."

_**(QWERTY)**_

Kagome quickly found herself on the end of the table, struggling to get her sweater off. Inuyasha had taken his shirt off and thrown it in some random direction, so he helped Kagome. When their chests were bare, Inuyasha kissed her for the first time. He took her head in his hands and his tongue delved into her mouth. She tasted better than he imagined.

Kagome brought her arms around his back, wanting him closer to her. Her legs wrapped around him as well, and she could now feel all of the warm skin exposed to her. But his lips were what she was concentrating on; they were so talented.

He ran his fingers through her hair, loving the smell that was coming off it. He broke the kiss, only to continue with her neck and breasts. He leaned into her, making her lean back onto the table. He took a nipple into his mouth, his tongue teasing it.

"Oh!" Kagome gasped. "Oh, Inuyasha."

Doing the same to the other nipple got the same reaction. He went lower, unbuttoning her jeans. He looked up at her as he pulled the zipper down, she didn't say anything. He gripped the waistband and also her panties underneath, with a quirked eyebrow, as if to say, _"Are you sure?"_

Kagome nodded, sitting up on her elbows to help him take them off. When she lifted her hips, the pants came off within a second, and Inuyasha was back on top of her in an instant. He still went lower.

"A-Aren't you going to…?" she inquired shyly.

He shook his head as he nuzzled down her stomach. He paused at her most private area, and said, "Not yet." Then his head moved quickly between her legs before she had a say in the matter.

_**(QWERTY)**_

His tongue and lips worked swiftly, so much that Kagome could barely control herself. She shook violently as she got close, digging her fingers into his scalp. Her heels pressed down on the table, her hips were pulled flush to his face, and her back arched. She tossed her head from side to side.

"_Yes! Oh, yes!_" she cried. "_Almost… there!_"

Hearing this, Inuyasha's tongue sped up; which surprised Kagome, who was unaware that he'd been slacking. Her words became a series of feminine-sounding grunts and sometimes a broken version of his name. He was hard at the noises she made and the things she said; the smell and taste of her sex made his whole body pulse with desire. He started lapping at her hungrily, plunging his fingers into her, feeling for that sensitive spot inside. She cried out his name when he found it; it wasn't long until she came.

"_**Inuyasha!**_"

She _exploded_. Her hips bucked and all she could do was pant loudly, she had no voice left. Her body shook and twitched; Kagome could feel the wetness leaving her and going onto her thighs and Inuyasha's mouth.

After nearly a minute, the pleasure slowed and Kagome could speak again. She could feel Inuyasha trying to discreetly wipe his mouth on his forearm. She closed her eyes and ran her hand through his bangs. She smiled.

He crawled up her body once again and kissed her softly. She touched his face, suddenly struck by the fact that she wasn't yet satisfied: she wanted _him_. A burning desire rose inside Kagome and she wrapped her legs around him once again.

"Make love to me," she said.

_**(QWERTY)**_

They had moved to the bedroom, deciding they'd be more comfortable. He stayed close to her, loving her warmth and the feel of her hands on his back. His thrusts were slow, but urgent. He said her name quietly, as if it were a prayer.

Kagome moved her hips in time with him. His breath even gave her pleasure, just the feel of it on her skin. Her eyes constantly stayed on his, not wanting to miss a moment of the loving gaze he gave her.

The second orgasm snuck up on her; she squirmed and dug her nails into his back. Her thighs squeezed him, and she shook again with pleasure.

Inuyasha groaned at the feel of her clamping down on him and began to thrust faster, feeling his out release coming. He collapsed on his forearms, not wanting to crush Kagome with his weight. She pulled him to her, wanting to feel even closer to him. Her hips pushed against his as he thrust at a maddening pace. Surprisingly, Kagome started to come again, she could feel it building.

Nothing filled the room but heat and sounds of bliss that were beginning to get closer and closer together. He was close. He clenched his teeth, "_Yesss…_"

Kagome spread her legs wide, preparing for what was to come, "Oh… _oh…_"

When it happened, they couldn't speak. Their voices pressed against their throats, but nothing came out. The sheer power of their simultaneous release made them numb for a few seconds. A few seconds later, they found their voices, but only in short, breathy moans. Kagome's fingers clawed down Inuyasha's back, and he growled at the feel of it. She had covered him in wetness, and he had emptied to what must have been a pint of seed into her. They both trembled as they truly felt the release, still only able to form guttural sounds.

They finished and Inuyasha rolled off of her, pulling himself out of her gently. He covered his face with his arm, smiling, "Oh, my God."

Kagome nodded, taking his hand, "Yeah."

"So, where do we go from here?" he asked, still panting, but saying it seriously.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked over at him, only to find him looking at her with a worried expression. She smiled at him, touching his face with her other hand, "Sleep. We go to sleep."

He rolled over to her, kissing her softly, "One more thing."

She looked up at him nervously, "Yes?"

He swallowed, "I love you."

She smiled at him genuinely, "I love you, too."

Relieved, he kissed her again, and then he laid her so that he was spooning her. He threw the covers over them.

"Of course," he said slowly, "you realize that I'm going to have to quit now, if we want to be together."

"I know," she said sleepily. "I'll miss you at work, though. But only if you don't go to work with one of my competitors."

"No problem," he said, smirking into her shoulder.

It was the best two-weeks' notice he'd ever given, and a deal he was more than happy to take.

_**(QWERTY) **_**The End **_**(QWERTY)**_

_So, what did you guys think? Let me know: please review!_

_Cenarules190? Thank-you for giving me the opportunity; I very much enjoyed writing this!_

_Keep it real,_

_Oddery_


End file.
